Sola
by XxSoundwave6xX
Summary: This is the story of my fursona, Sola. Saber is Saber-Kun's fursona.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the story of my fursona, Sola. Her sister Saber is Saber-Kun's fursona. Tell me what you think in the comments! (I was bored out of my mind at piano lessons, so I literally did this in five minutes ^_^**

* * *

Once upon a time...that's what most stories start with. Once upon a time this, once upon a time that. Once upon a time is how you start a fairy tale, or a magical story. If only I lived in one of those. My name is Sola. My story is a sad story. If you only like fairy princess stories, then go away. I'm not one of those femmes that likes pink, or cares anything about my paint job. Actually, as of now, most of my paint job is gone, leaving bare metal.

I'm currently falling off a warship two hundred miles above the surface of Cybertron. I notice I often find myself doing that sort of thing. Cybertron is my home planet, where all Cybertronians live. We are autonomous robotic organisms. As my "sister", Saber, often says, "We are a highly advanced race, far better than those low-life organic creatures out there." She can be kind of cold, but she has a warm spark...deep, deep down inside. I'm sure!

Anyway, as I was saying: I'm free falling. I didn't exactly have a plan this time, so I guess...this is it? Most people are freaking out when they know they're going to die. Not me. I guess I'm just used to this sort of stuff.

"Sola! Sola! Can you hear me?!" That was Soundwave contacting me via radio. He's my cousin...sort of. He's awesome, the most loyal Decepticon ever. He has a visor covering his face. Why? I don't know. He is the quiet type, but he is overprotective of his family or other Decepticons he's attached to.

"Um, yeah! I can hear you," I replied, surprised that there was no fear in my voice. "Are you okay? Need a spacebridge?" I sighed. "Do you really _think_ I'm okay? I'm free falling, and if you sent a spacebridge it could offline me. Use some common sense for once!" There was silence on the other end for a moment, then he spoke. "I'll send a Seeker after you, just grab on and they'll take you back up."

I thought for a moment about this plan. It was a risk, as I could accidentally pull something vital off of the seeker while trying to grab hold, but I consented. Moments later, with the ground rushing forward and adrenaline pulsing through my chassis, I heard the high-pitch squeal of the Seeker engine. He flew down next to me, waiting for me to grab hold. I grabbed on as hard as I could, and we flew back up to the warship.

As soon as we landed, I walked over to Starscream. "What is wrong with you?" I yelled in his audio receptors. He shrank back as I continued yelling. "I could have been terminated and it would have been your fault! I am going to melt you to scrap metal, them I'm going to feed you to the Lupins!"  
Earlier, I had been looking out the escape door window, talking to Soundwave, when Starscream ran up and slammed into the button to open the door on the wall. The pressure and the fact that I was right next to the door sucked me out into oblivion.

"Well, I uh...I was running and just happened to stop myself on the wall?" I could tell from the way he was saying it that he was guessing at an explanation. I wanted to smack that no good 'Con full in the face, and I would have had my cousin not intervened.

"Sola, how about we go check your stats and let Lord Megatron figure this out?" he suggested. I grumbled, knowing this was just his way to stop me from permanently disabling Starscream or offlining him. "Fine." I muttered under my breath. _Next time, Screamy. Next time_, I thought

* * *

**A/N: Already working on the next chapter!**


	2. The end

**I decided to end this, if you want to know why read on. And no, The Fox Familiar, this has nothing to do with you.**

* * *

Dear few readers,

I just don't really want to continue this. The person in real life who is Saber...well it's hard to explain. If you guys really want to know what happens (I doubt it) I may continue writing this story. But as for now, I've stopped writing the life of Sola. I just don't really have any inspiration or feeling with this story. Also, if you are one of the few who follow me, I have been really busy lately and haven't had the time or inspiration to write anything. I'm really sorry for all of that. I will have a lot more free time in a few weeks, though, so I will get to it all then. Until next time,

XxSoundwave6xX


End file.
